Dance with me! The series:Tango me to love
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: In this episode, Sasuke and Naruto heat it up on stage, performing their dance skills!


**Hina-chan: I am back with another plot of Sasuke and Naruto dancing!!! Since someone requested for more, I couldn't leave it alone and since I was bored and there's school coming up, I had to.**

**Natsume: Heard you got exams to prepare for...**

**Hina-chan: Those things will be a breeze...hopefully.**

**Summary: The second episode of the new series...Dance for me! Sasuke and Naruto heat it up again as they dance hand in hand, in front of an audience as well as some of the students. What song do they dance to? Read to find out!**

**Warning: May contain swearing and a few gropes here and there...and...maybe a little scene..**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto but I will own my own book someday!**

* * *

The students watched on with delight as their teacher and teaching assistant showed off a brilliant display of tango dancing. Some of the girls were drooling seeing their very manly looking teacher dance with their hot and mysterious looking helper. The dance studio was made for both girls and boys but instead of having both the girls and boys being in the same class, they split it up and made it so that the girls could feel more confident in themselves and not be too embarrassed to show off their great skills.

The two made their last move, which was the dip. Sasuke smirked and twirled Naruto around one more time before dipping him. Naruto felt like he was flying on air and that there wasn't a floor at all. Naruto felt himself falling backwards and started to panic in his mind but his body was caught by the other man. Sasuke's eyes looked as though he had no soul and a cruel mind. Sasuke smiled at him as Naruto tried to regain his teaching posture.

"Any questions?" Sasuke noticed that the blond was too nervous to speak for awhile so he spoke for him.

"I think it was a very good dance" A girl with two long braids that seemed to travel down her back, spoke out in a very excited voice.

The studio was run by his mother while his father paid for their daily needs. Like getting more costumes and accessories for the kids so that the parents wouldn't have to pay for any costumes themselves. The studio was for ten year olds and up. Since they were still a bit young, seeing a teacher and an assistant dance together was not a big deal.

"Your left hand has to be on her hip and your right hand has to be on her shoulder, can you remember that?" The girls both nodded and continued dancing.

"Hey raven boy...how about after the class is over, you and I take a stroll down to...oh I don't know, that dance contest that just opened?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe, but we'll dance to this song and dance the same dance we did earlier, here" Naruto handed Sasuke a CD that said only one name: Ricky Martin.

Sasuke chuckled and got a towel to wipe off the extra sweat that was clinging to the back of his neck while Naruto got into his normal wear. A dark shade of orange seemed perfect for the sweater he was wearing. It was a large hoodie that had his favourite band name on it. Sasuke watched in fascination as the blond closed the door but only half way. He found it hard to restrain himself after noticing the chance he had to sneak up on his favourite teacher.

He glanced around the room and saw that all of the students were occupied with what they were doing. He wiped off a few more drops of water that decided to cling to his black and raven styled hair as he got off the chair he was sitting on and went inside the change rooms for teachers and shut the door behind him.

Sasuke heard the sound of pants and a belt being tampered with and peeked around the corner of one aisle of lockers and noticed the blond was just about to get his pants up. Although he was the same age as Naruto, he couldn't help sneak up on him and grabbing him from behind like a little kid scaring his parents.

Naruto jumped when he first felt the hands go down his underwear and squeeze his buttocks. Sasuke laughed in his pleasure of scaring his new friend.

"Bastard...who's watching the kids?"

"Nobody right now but they seemed pretty content on what they were doing so...I felt they didn't need me at all and I came in to greet you" Sasuke replied with a smile.

Naruto suddenly realized that Sasuke was in the same room as him and blushed uncontrollably, noticing that he was half naked in front of his teacher assistant. Even thought his body looked a bit muscular and manly to a girl's point of view, he was definitely a girl in a guy's point of view. He took his running shoes with him while he tried to walk fast with his pants at his knees.

"So shy but yet so fierce during a tango dance...you have a weird personality" Sasuke spoke and followed Naruto to the other side of the locker room.

His hands had grabbed the smallest butt he has ever grabbed and was not about to let it go again. Sasuke's hands were itching like cray to dig themselves into Naruto's ass. He smirked ferociously as he grabbed the blond from behind after making him think he had left. Naruto was clutching the wooden bench while Sasuke licked Naruto's butt hole, gaining a few moans as his tongue went deeper and deeper. The door had an automatic locking system with every door in the studio which was a great advantage for Sasuke and his mischievous ways.

"Sa..Sasuke you jerk...we have to go...nnn" Sasuke ignored his plead and stuck a finger in.

Naruto gasped and made a weird face as Sasuke began rubbing his cock. He was pleased to see that his new friend was about to melt in his own hands. He frowned when he remembered what room they were in. He took his finger out and rubbed the hardened member faster. Naruto could feel the other man's cold hands going up and down in a fast pace.

"Should we continue this later or shall I continue pleasuring you?" Sasuke knew he was being a bit mean but he had to remind the other male that they weren't in a cozy and comfortable place to do their thing.

"Please...."

"Hm..please what?"

"You know what I mean you stupid bastard!" Sasuke grinned and sat up straight, grabbing Naruto with both hands and placed the man in his lap, and began to jerk him off again.

Sasuke placed little kisses along Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's left arm and gripped his hand while Sasuke's right hand did all the work. Naruto was moaning with pleasure and was careful not to moan too loud. He felt like melting in the man's hand and was breathing deeply. Sasuke could tell he was about to come any moment and quickened the pace.

With a few more strokes, Naruto exploded into Sasuke's hand. Sasuke took his hand off of Naruto's lower member and licked off the remaining semen. Naruto's chest regained its normal breathing state as Sasuke nipped Naruto's earlobe. The sound of the girls laughing in the dance room could be heard loud as day.

"And they don't suspect a thing...well, see you later" And with that he picked the other man up with what little strength he did have and placed him down next to him.

"Hey wait a second..." Sasuke kissed the blond on the cheek and got up and walked out of the locker room.

Naruto leaned his back up against the lockers, trying to catch his breath. He shook his head to clear his mind from the few minutes he just had with his assistant and used the towel that Sasuke had around his neck and wiped up the mess and pulled his underwear along with his pants up. He packed his bag full with his work clothes and his extra pair of shoes.

When he came out of the locker room, he was surrounded by the girls who had cheery faces. Sasuke laughed a bit as the girls caused Naruto to fall onto his butt.

"What's all the excitement about?"

"Teacher, is it true you're competing in a dance contest?"

"Yeah..."

"With Mr. Sasuke?"

"First of all it's not Mr. Sasuke it's Mr. Uchiha, secondly....how on earth did you guys find out?"

"He told us, teacher can we go see you perform?"

"Now now, if you little ones go, you might make your teacher nervous and you don't want that do you?"

"He's right I might get too nervous to move" Naruto said along jokingly.

The class ended thirty minutes later and allowed the exhausted men to leave. They exchanged cell phone numbers and decided on where they would meet. The contest was not until 6:00 in the afternoon and it was already five, leaving the two of them to get ready and study the song they would dance to. It did not take the two long for the dance to be mesmerized.

"You ready?" Naruto nodded in response and was pulled out onto the big stage.

Sasuke took Naruto's left hand into his right hand and placed his left hand on Naruto's side. Naruto was a bit nervous since he was dressed up a bit. Sasuke mouthed the words 'Don't be afraid'. But how the hell are you supposed to stay calm when you're a guy dressed in a tango outfit in front of a live audience?

Most of the girls cheered the two of them on while some guys in the audience started making passes at Naruto. The music began to play and Sasuke was the one who was leading. As practiced in the studio, they both showed off their brilliant dance techniques. The song had fitted so well to their dancing it was making everyone clap.

"Told you the livin' la vida loca was a good choice" Sasuke whispered as he spun the blond around on cue with the song.

The two danced as if they were a guy and a girl. And to top it all off, Naruto felt himself falling for the man every time they danced together which was only a few times. His heart was pounding for the big finale as Sasuke dipped him with one arm and gazed into his eyes, full of determination to win the contest.

They were only allowed at least fifteen minutes of showtime but in the end they won. They would be the ones to go onto the next dance contest and could even win a trip for the both of them. They showed their thanks by giving the girls in the audience another round of dancing to the same song.

* * *

A/n: Hoped you like the scene, now I'm tired right now so enjoy!!


End file.
